


O Vento e o Morro

by Zotinha456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also in English
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456
Summary: Era uma vez, há muito tempo, uma terra. E nessa terra havia um tirano. Esse tirano era o Vento e ele reinava sobre tudo o que havia abaixo das estrelas."Mas meu amor," disse a Chuva, um dia, quando o Vento lhe disse isso, "não foi isso que me disseram."





	

Era uma vez, há muito tempo, uma terra. E nessa terra havia um tirano. Esse tirano era o Vento e ele reinava sobre tudo o que havia abaixo das estrelas.  
"Mas meu amor," disse a Chuva, um dia, quando o Vento lhe disse isso, "não foi isso que me disseram."  
"E o que foi que lhe disseram?" Perguntou o Vento.  
"O Orvalho me disse que as aves se recusam a se curvar a você, meu amor, porque a mais velha delas, a Águia, alega ser mais poderosa que você, já que ela voa acima de todas as criaturas abaixo das estrelas."  
Ao ouvir isso, o Vento se enfureceu e decidiu mostrar a todas as criaturas, de uma vez por todas, quem reinava sobre elas.  
O Vento se tornou Tempestade e, quando encontrou a Águia, a derrubou dos céus.  
E as aves, tomadas pelo medo, se curvaram a ele.  
E assim, ele estava certo, todos sabiam quem reinava sobre eles.  
"Mas meu amor," disse a Chuva mais uma vez, "não é isso que me disseram."  
"E o que foi que lhe disseram?" Perguntou o Vento.  
"O Lago me disse que as árvores se recusam a se curvar a você, meu amor, porque suas raízes se enterram no fundo da terra. Elas dizem que você não tem poder nenhum sobre elas. Aquele que reina sobre elas, o Lago me disse, é o Carvalho."  
Ao ouvir isso, o Vento se enfureceu mais uma vez e decidiu mostrar a todas as criaturas, de uma vez por todas, quem reinava sobre elas.  
O Vento se tornou Furacão e, quando encontrou o Carvalho, o arrancou da terra.  
E as árvores, tomadas pelo medo, se curvaram a ele.  
E assim, ele estava certo, todos sabiam quem reinava sobre eles.  
"Mas meu amor," disse a Chuva outra vez, "não foi isso que me disseram."  
"E o que foi que lhe disseram?" Perguntou o Vento.  
"A Cachoeira me disse que o Morro se recusa a se curvar a você, meu amor, mas ela não soube me dizer o motivo."  
Ao ouvir isso, o Vento se enfureceu novamente e decidiu mostrar a todas as criaturas, de uma vez por todas, quem reinava sobre elas.  
Mas não importava o que fizesse, se se tornasse Tempestade, Furacão ou Ventania.  
O Vento soprou, e soprou, e soprou.  
Mas o Morro não se curvou.


End file.
